The Dark Prince Arc
by wave3436
Summary: You Know The Dark Prince From Season 1?Well I've Given Him An Arc. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Prince Arc

In Season 1, Fusion And The Gang Are Off To Fight Galactus, But Before That Happened, A Soldier Known As The Dark Prince Kept Fighting Them.

_**First Fight (Plays Last Resort From Papa Roach)**_

Fusion And Electro, Aged 14 And 15, And The Uranium Arrow Are Looking For More Members. But Then.

A Mace Belonging To The Dark Prince Strikes Them On The Bridge. As The

Crew Is Recovering, The Dark Prince Arrives To Attack And Fusion Says: Who Are You?

Dark Prince:I Am The Dark Prince,Loyal Follower Of Galactus.

And So,The Fight Commences With The Dark Prince Slashing His Mace Around,Knocking Them Around The Bridge. Fusion Tries Firing His Blade Of Fusion At Him,But Dodges It. Electro Tries Firing His Electricity At Him But Avoids It. Uranium Arrow Fires His Arrows ,But Misses.

The Dark Prince Then Slams His Mace Into The Ground Summoning A Dark Shadow-Quake Which Defeats Fusion, Electro, And The Uranium Arrow.

Dark Prince:Hahahaahahhahah So This Is The Al-Mighty Group That Galactus Said Was A Challenge,You're Not Even Good Enough To Wax My Mace. I Will Just Leave You As You Are Because You Will NEVER Defeat Me.

The Dark Prince Transforms Into Darkness And Returns Back To Galactus.

Fusion:Man He's Tough.

Electro:Ya How Can We Defeat Someone Like That?

Uranium Arrow:With The Right Crew,We Can Defeat Him And Galactus,Who's With Me?

Fusion And Electro Agree And Go To Recruit More Members Such As Ryu,Krystal,Zero,And Klonoa.

Dark Prince:That Was Pathetic. That Fusion Will NEVER Have A Shot At Galactus.


	2. A Lunar SideStep

**_Chapter 2_**: "A Lunar Side-Step"

After The First Batttle,Fusion, The Uranium Arrow, And Electro Recruited More Members Such As Krystal, Riu, And Zero. Now It's Time For The Second Fight With The Dark Prince.

Battle 2

The Uranium Arrow Was Now Captain After A Unamionous Vote By The Crew. But Fusion Was Second-In-Command For The Crew. But Then,A Message Came On Screen.

(Plays L's Theme From Death Note)

Message:This Is The Dark Prince Talking, To The Captain Of The Blue Typhoon:There Is A Planet Full Of Fairies That I Have Captured. If You Want To Rescue Them. I'm On Kolira.

Fusion:Captain, What Should We Do?

Uranium Arrow:Nothing.

Everyone:What?

Uranium Arrow:If We Follow Him,We Will Be Playing Into His Trap.

(In Galactus's Base)

Dark Prince: So Have You Responded?

Uranium Arrow:Yes, We Are Not Going To Kolira.

Dark Prince: Fine, Then The Fairies Will Die.

(The Message Shuts Off)

Dark Prince: Damn You,Uranium Arrow. My Plan Would've Worked. Fine Then I Will Bring The Battle To You.

The Dark Prince Aims A Missile At The Blue Typhoon Which Shoots It Down Towards The Moon Of Dynamis.

Uranium Arrow:Damn It, Who Did That?

Dark Prince: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

(The Dark Prince Laughs As He Transforms From A Shadow Into His Form.)

Krystal: Who Is That?

Fusion: The Dark Prince.

Dark Prince:Yes,Now This Time , You Won't Be Coming Back ALIVE!

The Battle Commences.

Dark Prince Fires His Mace Into The Ground Firing A Shadow-Quake But They Dodge It. Krystal Fires A Magic Ball From Her Staff At Him,But He Dodges It. Zero Strikes Him With His Sabre-Sword, But He Didn't Take A Hit. He Then Grabs Zero And Throws Him Across The Surface. Riu Uses Shadow Sneak And Gets Behind The Dark Prince, As He Hits Him In The Face With His Punches.

But He Dodges It, Hitting Ryu And Knocking Him Out.

The Uranium Arrow Fires His Nova Cannon In The Area Causing The Dark Prince To Grab His Head In Pain. The Uranium Arrow Fires His Arrows,Which Actually Hit The Dark Prince. The Dark Prince Gets Up In Anger And Tranforms Into His Hell Form,Which Sends The Uranium Arrow Flying.

Fusion And Electro Charge Up A Plasma Ball As The Dark Prince Charges At Them, They Dodge It And Hits Him Right At His Heart. Which Reverts Him To His Original Form.

Dark Prince:I'm Not Done YET!

He Charges At Them Again. But Fusion And Electro Merge Into Plasmos, Just As Krystal Gets Up And Assists Them.

The Dark Prince Causes A Shadow-Quake, But Plasmos Fires A Plasma-Quake To Counter It, Which Works. Krystal Fires Another Magic Ball As Plasmos Fires A Plasma Ball At The Dark Prince, Which Hits Him Directly.

The Rest Of The Crew Get Up And Attack As Well. But The Dark Prince Disappears Before He Could Be Destroyed.

Krystal:We Did It.

Uranium Arrow:Ya, Thanks Electro And Fusion.

Fusion And Electro: You Got It.

(In Galactus's Base)

Dark Prince (Gasping): DAMN IT. HOW COULD I LOSE TO THOSE SCOUNDRELS!

Galactus Walks In.

Dark Prince (Kneels): Master.

Galactus:You Have Failed Me.

Dark Prince: My Apologies Master.

Galactus:It Looks Like You Could Use Some New Skills.

Dark Prince:Yes,Anything To Redeem Myself To You.

Galactus:Then Follow Me.

Dark Prince:Yes Master.

As They Are Walking, The Dark Prince Stops For A Bit In Pain As He Sees A Picture Of Hilary In His Mind. But He Ignores It And Moves On.

Next Time

Dark Prince: This Is It. The Final Battle Between Me And Fusion.

Who Will Win?

Who Will Lose?

And The Identity Of The Dark Prince Is Revealed.

Tune In Next Time For "A Royalty Of War."


	3. Royalty Of War

**_Chapter 3_**: Royalty Of War

Fusion And The Gang Recruited Klonoa After The Battle On Dynamis, Now They Were Ready To Take On The Dark Prince One Last Time. But The Dark Prince Was Ready As Well, With All-New Moves. He Attacks The Blue Typhoon Above The Atmosphere Of Fuethos.

When They All Land, The Dark Prince Begins To Feel Weakened, He Says:"Where Are We". He Looks On His Planet Dictionary And The Word Fuethos Pops Up. "No, Not Fuethos, But It Doesn't Matter, I WILL DESTROY YOU!".

The Dark Prince Forms Clones Of Himself To Attack. The Gang Fights Them Off As Electro Says:"Hey Krys, Can You Use Your Telepathy To Find The Real One?" "I Can Try", Says Krystal As She Sits Down And Focuses.

"Over There", She Points To The One In The Middle. And The Uranium Arrow Attacks It, Hitting Him And Getting Rid Of The Clones Around Him.

(Plays The Legend Of The Twillight From :Hack//Sign)

Dark Prince: NO, My Clones, You WILL PAY!

The Dark Prince Forms A Massive Comet Above Him And Unleashes It On The Group Knocking Them Out. The Dark Prince Laughs In Victory As A Figure Gets Up.

IT'S FUSION, BUT WHO IS HE WITH?

It Is The Uranium Arrow As They Both Get Up And Attack.

The Dark Prince Tries Dodging And Swinging His Mace But They Are Just Too Fast For Him.

Until The Dark Prince Grabs The Uranium Arrow And Smashes His Nova Cannon And Shuts Him Down.

It's Down To Fusion, The Second-In-Command For The Blue Typhoon. And The Dark Prince, Loyal Soldier Of Galactus.

(Plays Apologize By Timbaland)

The Dark Prince Causes A Shadow-Quake But Fusion Dodges It, Fusion Gets Behind The Dark Prince And Stabs Him. When He Falls To The Ground, Fusion Keeps Aiming His Blade At His Helmet, Breaking It Off, Which Reveals The Dark Prince As A Orange-Furred, Dark Gray Eyes, And Spiky-Eared Fox.

Then The Dark Prince Has Another Picture Of Hilary In His Mind, When He Says "Why Do You Keep Staying IN MY MIND!",He Attacks Fusion But Fusion Breaks Off The Rest Of His Chest Armor,Revealing A Dark Crystal In The Center.

(Plays "There's No Easy Way Out")

Dark Prince (With Hilary Speaking):Break The CRYSTAL!

Fusion Charges At The Dark Prince And Strikes Him In The Heart, Breaking The Crystal.

Dark Prince:ARGGHHGHGHGHGHHG!

The Dark Prince Begins To Shake. Then His Mace Disappears. Then The Rest Of His Armor Falls Off. He Kneels Down In Pain And His Final Words Are: "Galactus WHY!!!". His Ears Begin To Turn Into Normal Ears. His Eyes Turn Into Brown. His Fur Turns Into A Pink Color. And When He Collapses, He Returns To His Original Form: Hilary The Fox, A Pink-Furred, Brown-Eyed, Sweater-Wearing, 14 Year Old.

As Fusion Runs Over, Hilary Says: "Ugh, What Happened?"

Fusion: Are You Okay?

Hilary: Yeah.

Hilary: But I Can't Believe I Did This. But I Would Like To Apologize For What I've Done. And I Would Like To Redeem Myself To You By Joining You Guys If It's Okay With You.

Fusion: Sure.

Hilary: Thanks

(In Galactus's Base)

Galactus: Wow, The Dark Prince Has Been Defeated, Oh Well, He Was Useless Anyways.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!

Galactus: Vilgax, You're Up.

Vilgax: Yes Master.


End file.
